Reverse Reflection
by holmesintardisimpala
Summary: Castiel is a socially awkward hunter, Dean is an angel who comes to his rescue. So basically this is a story reversing all the deamons and angels and making them hunters, and the hunters are the angels and demons. I thought I needed a fic with a twist, so this came. Uhmm yeah so, multi chapter destiel, sabriel, rated M for later chapters. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, unfortunately I don't own any of these characinto , but if I did...** **Haha, anyway, this is my the first thing I'v published without having it completely written, so if there is anything you guys want in it let me know, okay?**

* * *

Gabriel slapped his little brother on the back. Honestly, Castiel thought he was a little too happy considering the circumstances. The pair was soked in rain water and blood, and the body of the innocent girl that the demon had been possesing lying infront of them.

"I do not see why you are so enthused about this Gabriel," the younger brother said, stooping to pull the demon-blade Jo had given them, from the corpse. "An innocent woman is dead because of us."

"Calm down little bro! It was her life or god-knows how many others!" Gableft, shot his brother a smooth smile and led the way out to the car for the celebratory drinks. Cas nodded and followed his brother, but something inside of him was screaming that the life of that woman really _was_ worth at least a thousand more. He tried to shake the thought and smile as he leaned against the classic black imapla beside his brother, cheap beer in hand.

Castiel followedhis brother out of the rain and into yet another musty hotel room. They had had to book it out of the last town before anyone discovered their work, but despite the long drive it felt nice to be on the move again, that demon had been the brothers first peice action in nearly two months, and things had been oddly quiet for the past half year at least. Gabrie all but skipped into the room, dropping the bags before spinning to face Cas and hold out his fist to determine who got the first shower. Upon his defete though, the blonde sighed loudly and flopped onto one of the bed. Castiel rolled his eyes and shuffled into the bathroom.

Cas stood under the hot spray of water running from the probably diseased shower-head. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He would have rather let a demon walk free than kill the woman it possesed. His father had always taught him that they always did things for the greater good, and though there was much that Azazel had said that Cas had not agreed with, that had been one statement that had held water for the youngest Novak. Castiel had never liked hunting, he was good at it and had the unique ability to understand and predict monsters which had caused its share you yelling between him and his father, but after his and the eldest brothers deaths, Cas had taken up hunting full time to keep an eye on the only family he had left. He had admittedly always liked ridding the world of evil, so why would it change now? What was wrong with him?

His thoughts were interupted by Gabriel pounding on the bathroom door. Beating his brother ment ten minutes before Gabe beat down the door, and complained that there was no hot water.

" Come on little bro, I need in there too!" Cas turned off the tap and roughly dried himself off, pausing to run the towel over his already unruly hair, causing it to go baserk, and glance at his haggard reflection before securing the too-small hotel towel around his waiste and opened the door to a concerned looking Gabriel leaning against the frame.

"Jeez Cassie! You feeling alright? That was twice as long as you usually take." Castiel rolled his eyes, but a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table confirme hisbrother's statement.

"I just felt really grold," he mumbled, unable to decide if he felt cold or gross as he slid passed Gabriel.

"I hear you man!" Gabe snickered as he snaked into the bathroom for his turn in the shower.

Cas wondered why Gabe hadn't forced him out of the shower earlier as he got dressed. He had never been good at understanding social cues in people, but when it came to Gabe, Cas thought he knew how his brother dealt. Humor ment worry, pranks ment anger, happy ment happy, but overly niceness was not one of his usual displays. Cas shruged rhe thought as he tucked himself into bed,don't ting his mind wonder.

The final thought that crossed the dark-haired man's mind as he heard his brother get out of the bathtoom and softly get himself ready for bed, was of the monsters being scared into hiding. With his ability to conect with them, this had been a shock to the hunter. Could the dissapearences and his mood swing be connected? Cas thought he would run the idea by Gabriel and Crowley before slipping into a black sleep.

* * *

**So yeah. Thats the first chapter. I really don't know where this is going, so again, anything you want in it just let me know. Like I said this is going to be mostly a Destiel fic, but there will undoubtedly be some Sabriel in there somewhere. Ill try to update once a week. Until next time lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So chapter two. Sorry this is a little later than I expected, I got further in tryouts than I expected. So lets get going!**

* * *

Gabriel was pacing the living room impatiently as thunder shook Crowleys house. It had been weeks since the boys had taken down the demon, and even Crowley, who had become like a father to the boys after their family had passed, was beginning to get fed up with Gabriel's habbits.

"Sit down boy! You're goin' tu make us all sea-sick!" Crowley looked up from the south Dakota newspaper he was reviewing. Gabe rolles his eyes and paced a few more times, just to prove a point, before flopping down into a chair across from Crowley and hisbrother.

"So, any news?" He asked, sarcastically. Cas shook his head as he closed the laptop.

"No. Maybe we should ask Jo what's going on."

"Love to. Any idea where she is, littlbro?" Gabe cocked an eyebrow at his little brother, who blushed a bit and glanced at the floor. "Didn't think so." He huffed and stood forcefully, stalking into the kitchen. Crowley looked at Cas over the top of his newspaper.

"You could summon the bitch if you really want to," he returned to reading, "but she probably would't be tu 'appy. Whatever is pushing tese tings into hidin' is big and its bad, and I doubt any of 'em would be too 'appy to be pulled outta their couverts ."

Cas sighed and looked at the man across the table from him. "I know, Crowley, but do we really have another choice?"

"I say no. Summon the bitch and drag the truth outta her." Gabe stood in the door way with a bottle of whiskey. Crowley rolled his eyes and turned back to the younger brother.

"Ya always 'ave a choice, son." Cas bit his lip, but shook his head.

"No, we'll do it." He stood and nodded to Gabriel, who was grinning. The pair worked quickley, Cas painting the trap, his brother unloading the holy water, salt and demon blade onto the table. The whole routine seemed to come to naturally to the brothers, who were mixing the ingredients Crowley had fetched before he left, evedently not too keen on saving the boys from an angry ally.

...

"Do you two have _any _idea how much danger you have just put me in?" Jo was fuming. Crowley hadn't been lying when he said they would be pissed.

"No, but I would be thrilled if you enlightened us." Gabe held a glass of holy water.

"I don't know. I just know that something is coming, and its big. So I don't want any part of it. Now, let me out, hotshot."

"Uh, how about no. Because, for some reason, I don't believe you." The blonde hunter challenged.

Jo smirked. "Really Novak, when have I _ever lied _to you?"

"I can think of a few examples."

"Oh, really? Enlighten me."

"Hmm, lets see... Oh! I know, when you said John wasn't strong enough to hurt us. Or, I don't know, when Raphael turned into a vamp and tried to kill my little brother, and you just stood there on the sidelines!"

"How come, whenever you put me in a trap I lie? Oh! I know! I don't like being threatened, big boy," Jo mimicked Gabe's sarcastic tone. "Let me out, and maybe I'll tell the truth, that is, if I haven't already." Gabe flung the holy water at the demon, who hissed in pain and glared at the hunter.

"_WHAT_ was that for?!"

"Being you. Now, tell or I get the knife."

"Ha. Big talk for such a little man. I told you what I know." Gabe grabbed another glass and poured its contents on his prisoner.

Cas watched his brother and the demon continue this pattern for quite a while, with a pained expression on his face. Gabriel could often loose control in situations like this, and even though he killed things for a living, Cas really did not like violence. He sucked in his breath as , after his last attack, Gabe stalked out of the demons trap and retrieved the blade the accused had given them. He turned, and in two strides, held the blade against Jo's throat, repeating his question a final time. Jo smirked at him.

"Kill me and you'll never know." Gabe pushed the blade harder. "Uh-huh. You won't do it."

"Oh yeah?" The blade cut her neck, just a scratch, but the bitch screamed.

"What. Is. Going. On.?" The question was asked through gritted teeth. When no answer was given, Gabe moved to make the fatal stroke.

"WAIT!" Jo screamed. Gabe raised an eyebrow and released the pressure, keeping the blade in place. "I-I really don't know." The pressure was re-applied. "BUT! But, I know who does." Gabe dropped his arm and turned towards his brother. Cas took the que, and stepped forward.

"Who?"

"Cassie. You've met her before. John wasn't the only big shot she helped. If any one knows, she does." Cas rubbed a break in the trap with his foot. Jo rolled her eyes and stepped free. "How much stuff you chuckle-heads got left?"

It turned out that they had just enough of the ingredients left over to do another summoning. After the trap was fixed, and Jo had fled, the brothers preformed it for the second time that evening.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wonderful Novak brothers." Cas and Gabe turned to face the demon.

"You want this one little bro?"

"N-no, you can do it." Gabriel wasn't surprised by his brother's answer.

"Aww. Widdle Cassie scawed?" The demon had a little put, as if she were talking to a toddler.

"Were you referring to yourself?" Gabe stepped in to protect his only family.

"No. But Mr. Gorgeos sex-hair over there-"

"Cas, couver your ears."

"There needs to grow some balls. Because one day," her gaze turned to the elder Novak, "your arrogance is going to get you into some deep shit, and he's going to be weft awll awone." She turned her toddler voice on again, as she looked back to Cas.

"Don't listen Cas, I'm not going anywhere." Gabe knew how terrified his brother was of losing him, and as he saw the emotion behind the blue eyes, began to think he should get Cas out before she got to him any more.

Cas looked into his brother's concern-filled eyes. He was trying not to give the demon the satisfaction of his terror showing through, but looking at his brother made it hard. Suddenly, Castiel was consumed not by fe ar, but with rage. Sure he was younger, but he was an adult. Why did Gabe always treat him like a child? Cas squared his shoulders and looked past Gabe at the demon.

"You think I need to grow some balls?" He strode forward, until there were only inches between them, their noses almost touching.

"Cas..." Gabe's voice trailed off. And did Cas detect a bit of fear in it? He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I do." Cassie sneered, bringing the hunters attention back to the task at hand.

"I don't think John was the only one you work for."

* * *

**So there we go. In case anyone is confused,(I was a bit, and I'm the one writing!) John=Azazel, Jo=Ruby Cassie=Meg and Crowley=Bobby. I think that's it so far. Again, if there is anything you guys want in this, let me know :) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter got finished rather quickley, so I might update twice this week Yey! Also, I realized that I forgot to say that Raphael=Gordon, for anyone who didn't get that. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Gabe stood, mouth agape, staring at his brother. Cassie was just as surpised, not expecting such a blunt question from the awkward hunter, and began stuttering an answer to the brunette, who stood firm infront of her. Gabe got over his shock, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and shoving him out if the room before the demon could complete her response.

"What the hell Gabe?! I was doing fine!"

"No. No Cas. What the FUCK!? You've never done _anything _like that!" Cas rolled his eyes and looked away in annoyance. "Cas? Cas? Hey,"Gabe grabbed his face in both his hands, forcing blue eyes to meet his. "Are you ok man?" Cas nodded his assurance, but he could tell by the creased brow and lip-worrying that his brother didn't believe him. He shook with anger, flinging himself free of Gabriel"s grip.

"I'm fine, Gabe! FINE! I'm not a kid, okay? So let me finish." He turned to finish interrogation, but a hand pulling on his wrist stopped him.

"No, you're not. I am, and that's final. Gabe's voice was firm, though his features were still laced with worry. "Wait here. And don't make me knock you out." Cas let his hands fly up in resegnation, glaring at his brother as he left. He turned and sat down angrily in a chair, only to get up almost instantaneously when he spotted thebottle of whiskey Gabe had abandoned earlier. He took a swig before returning to the chair, bottle in hand.

_What the hell?! This isn't me, that wasn't me! What the hell is happening? Fuck, Cas, what's wrong? _Cas stared at his hands as if he had never seen them before. He had never lost control like that in his life, that was what Gabe did. Gabe. Shit. Cas had probably scared the life out of the only person he really cared about. His vision blurred and he clenched his fists in an attempt to stop the tears. A hand landed on his shoulder, as his brother knelt down infront of him and pulled the bottle gently out of his hands, placing it gently on the floor.

"Hey, Cas." Cas lifted his face to look at his brother's knitted brow. "You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah." Cas shook his head to clear his vision and raised his eyebrows, "I-I'm sorry Gabe, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what happened."

"Hey, its okay, you're alright." A smile flitted across Gabe's face. "Its kinda your job, being a little brother and all."

"No! Not its not!" Castiel raised his voice, "its not my job to scare you Gabe! You're all I have left and-" He took a deep breath, Gabe had stiffened and backed up a few inches, looking at his brother through a critical eye. "What did Cassie say?" Cas changed the subject as he stood.

Gabriel was still worried about his brother but allowed for the change in subject. "Some new hot-shot named Ellen is coming onto the scene. Apparently, she is the biggest bad-boy those suckers have other than Satan himself."

"So why haven't we seen anything?" Cas paced the room.

"She didn't know."

"Huh." It came out as a scoff.

"No, really. I killed her, and her dieing breath wasn't a confession."

"You WHAT?! She could have been our only lead, idiot!" Cas practically spat into his brother's face. Gabriel looked shocked for an instant, and then, without warning, shot Cas with an upper-cut.

"Whu-" Cas felt himself fall onto his brother, and then the world went black, the blow knocking him out cleanly.

Cas awoke to find himself strapped to the cot in Crowley's safe room, both Crowley and Gabe standing over him. Gabe had obviously paused in the midst of explaining the situation to Crowley. Castiel gave the pair his most venomous stare hovering above him, causing Crowley to raise an eyebrow and look towards Gabriel, who nodded. The older man licked his lips and looked back at the boy tied to the bed.

"Cas," he began slowley.

"Fuck off, Crowley. I'm fine, really. Look at me, I'm okay." Crowley raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"Physically, yes. But-"

"AND MENTALLY! I'M **FINE**!"

"Castiel, I know this might be hard to hear," He laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, but Cas only struggled against his bonds, trying to get out of his father-figure's touch. Crowley reluctantly pulled his hand away at the struggle and glare.

"Look Cas, I know this isn't you. Whatever has gotten the monsters must have gotten you too. Cas, we're doing everything to help you, but you gotta fight this aswell. Please little bro, I need you." Gabe was wringing his hands as he spoke, his pitifulness reaching Cas, keeping his snarky comment to himself. Instead, he nodded, Gabe and Crowley looking slightly relieved at the reaction.

Cas did his best to remain calm as Crowley informed him that they were going to do everything in their power, and in the mean time, He was to remain i. in the safe room. One of them would would bring him meals and keep him up to date regularly. Cas nodded, and Crowley nodded back, standing to leave. The brothers watched him go, and then Gabe turned to his brother, ruffling his hair soothingly.

"We'll get through this Cassie, I promise. He placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead before leaving him to sleep.

Cas often had battles inside his head. He fought with himself about almost everything, from what to say (which almost always ended with the bad side winning, but it wasn't his fault he couldn't pick up on social ques! And Gabe was always there to catch his fall.), to weather wear the navy tie, or the royal blue one. But the battles were always just him, no imagined characters, which was what was so odd about his dream that night.

He stood in a garden, right and beautiful. The feild of the garden was surrounded by trees, a tall, healthy forest who's leaves were just hovering on the brink of change, causing reds and yellows to spot out from the green. Infont of the trees stood shrubs, perfectly trimmed, and bushes with the mos beautiful flowers, painting bright contrast to the forest behind. In the main field, there were scattered plots amung the lush green grass. Each plat was centered by a large white stone and surrounded by ferns, pansies, tulips and lilacs. To his left stood a man, flying a try-coloured kite in the perfect breeze eminating from the pale sapphire sky. It was breath taking. And not uncommon, for Cas found this to be his most recurring dream. It was his paradise, where he went when he wished the world was perfect. It was a place where he felt excepted and happy, and it was nice.

He stood in the field smiling, face turned into the warm light of the sun. He spun, letting his trenchcoat fly out, flapping around his knees until it tripped him and he lay, laughing, on his back. He let the dizziness leave his head before sitting up, facing the forest, and there his brow furrowed. He sat, watching fog roll into his paradise, snaking its way through the trees and coating his world in a thick blanket. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was _wrong_. A troubling thought flickered into his mind; maybe whatever was making him act out was here now, coming for him. He stood quickley, hunter instincts telling him to run, but he pause as someting caught his eye.

Through the whisps of grey there was a silhouette. It was clearly a man, tall and strong, his muscular stature clearly visible, and Castiel knew he should be scared, he _was_ scared, but he could not bring himself to move. The figure moved forward with such grace, as if he were gliding instead of walking. Once the figure was within three feet of the hunter he began to speak.

"Do not be afraid, Castiel. I am here to tell you to fight. That we will be watching over you." The figure was now standing, no _hovering_, infront of him. The fog was too thick to see the man clearly, but Cas tought he could make out what he believed were green eyes, and behind him... Were those wings? And who was we? This man, he-he wasn't an _angel_ was he? No, no he couldn't be there were no such things... Cas's mind was swimming with questions, and he opened mouth to voice them. A gentle finger was laid against his lips, quieting his unasked questions.

"Now is not the time. Rest now Castiel. You will need your strength." And with that, the finger slid of his lips, and raised to his forehead where it was joined by another. Cas felt them touch his forehead with feather-like gentleness, saw the figure begin to draw away, swallowed by the fog as if they were both being pulled by a magnet, and then he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**There we go. I had to make Gabe into the protective big bro (ducks head), and this thing with Cas is kind if of like Sam's demon blood adiction. **

**Also, ten brownie points to whoever can guess which character Ellen is :)**

**See you maybe later this week, if not, next. Bye-bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so needless to say I haven't updated as often as I said I would. I have been completely swamped with school work and have had almost no time to do anything! I will update this story a little later this week, but I probably have to stick to maybe one update every two or three weeks from now on. Sorry guys :( Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! They really do a lot to keep me motivated!

Until next time!


End file.
